


You're thinking about how much you want to **** /me,/ aren't you?

by biretto



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, i'll add more if i think of others idk what else to tag this as, of You Know What, sort of? it's an alternate event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biretto/pseuds/biretto
Summary: It looks like a logic virus. Maybe it was one after all.“No! I… I don’t want to die...Not now… I still need to see… 2...”He’s about to hyperventilate when he feels a soft, gloved hand snaking its way up his thigh.“2...2B…?”(the adam scene but i make it sexy (for me) by using 2b instead)
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	You're thinking about how much you want to **** /me,/ aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: horny and afraid  
> this was a real dream i had - believe it or not - before i even reached this event in Route B.  
> it's the first time i've written in -checks calendar- SEVEN YEARS, BABEY! also, i did not expect to write too much words... oh well.

Deep in a dark void, he blinks his eyes.

“Is this hacking space?”

It’s dark. Whatever happened must have knocked him unconscious.

“My name… Is 9S,” he tells himself. “That’s all I can remember.”

There’s a sense of panic; he doesn’t remember where or what’s happened.

“Calm down, calm down. Just follow the emergency manual and execute the memory recovery program.”

The area around him starts to become visible. In a few seconds, the recovery program quickly fills in missing events, and he’s piecing the timeline together.

“The missile strike!” He exclaims. “It must’ve been that EMP blast.”

_Alright._ He’s not moving his hacking cursor; right now, he’s in a holographic body that resembles his physical form. With his systems green and functional, 9S slowly attempts to move himself up. 

“Huh?”

Sitting up instantly doesn’t seem to work. 9S takes a second before attempting to move an arm up. Then a hand. Then a finger. It’s as if every limb on his body has been tightly strapped down.

“My motor functions are perfectly fine,” he says to himself. Laying flat on his back, he attempts to move his head to any direction - up and down, side to side. “Why can’t I..?”

_Calm down, calm down,_ he thinks to himself once again. He can’t afford to panic now. _I’ve already run the recovery program. Maybe something else needs further maintenance._

He’s read about something like this in old records. The brains of humans, while fascinating, were terribly faulty; something goes wrong in their genetic code, their bodies act up. They can shrivel up and die... Or something as simple as losing sleep can cause bodily function disruption. 

He remembers what this is probably called.

What’s happening right now sounds like something called “sleep paralysis,” where humans wake up from their unconscious states but are unable to move or speak. A common way to cure this ailment - _This isn’t an ailment, is it?_ \- is to slowly move a finger, then work up from there. Sleep paralysis is usually accompanied by strange hallucinations, or _demons,_ as they were casually nicknamed. 

That’s for humans, though. Androids may be made in their image, but physiologically, androids shouldn’t be able to dream. From a shutdown, there’s no further processes that happen until boot. Thoughts of panic begin to form in his head. Where is his body right now? Why isn’t Pod fixing him? Is he infected with a virus? Can he administer a vaccine if he does? Where’s 2B?

_Is 2B trying to find me?_

Questions keep popping up as answers don’t.

He continues repeating a mantra of _Calm down_ in his mind. 9S himself knows that when he fixates on something, and he can’t move on to another task without completing the one at hand. But he can’t do that now. Repeating words to himself brings him temporary comfort, but that comfort will be short-lived if he doesn’t act. What is he going to do? Waiting for help looks like the only option right now but no, he needs to do something, _I need to do something about this._

To distract himself, he darts his eyes around his surroundings. He looks up; the artificial yet vast sky is still there. He looks down; the ground _seems_ to look normal, and its pathways seem to be many and thin. Scanning his eyes around the area leads him to the conclusion that he’s in a labyrinth of some sort. _This looks like a storage area for machine records._ It seems peaceful enough.

And for the record, he hasn’t been attacked by anything, yet. 

“If only I could investigate these records. Command would have a field day with this info…” It’s a feeble attempt at trying to calm his nerves, but it works a little.

Not more than a second after that, the world around him - hacking space - starts to spin, the geometric environment curving and bending before his eyes. He feels dizzy and lightheaded. _Is this… one of the demons humans talked about?_

With rational thought overwhelmed by fear, his vision blurs. It darkens, and his mind fills with fear. It’s not real. It’s not real. Humans said this is just all a hallucination. Is it?

It looks like a logic virus. Maybe it was one after all.

“No! I… I don’t want to die...Not now… I still need to see… 2...”

He’s about to hyperventilate when he feels a soft, gloved hand snaking its way up his thigh.

“2...2B…?”

9S shivers. The world is still morphing and spinning, but he knows what 2B’s gloves feel like; on his own hands, at least. The gentle, yet firm way this hand inches up his inner leg was a motion that could only belong to her.

“2B! What are you doing here? We have to go!”

No response comes.

“2B?”

Some shuffling occurs, the entity crawling closer, and its body is between his calves. He can’t see it in full, but this is _definitely_ 2B. In body, at least. In mind? He’s unsure. His visual sensors continue to fail him, but from his position, he can barely see that she’s wearing her visor on, and there’s even the faintest hint of a smile at the corners of her lips. 

“2B?” He calls out again, apprehensive this time. He doesn’t register hearing his shorts being unzipped.

Then there’s a chilly, cold sensation on his abdomen where 2B slips one hand under his clothes, making him shiver. He gasps as he feels her other hand and cheek graze across his hips, impatiently taking his shorts off in a rather undignified manner using one hand and her mouth. It only reaches his knees, and she moves her body closer so her face is between his thighs. One hand grips him on his hip.

She’s dangerously close to his groin now. With his lower half right in front of her face, he notices how hard he’s breathing and how hard his heart is pounding against his chest.

9S has always wanted 2B. Ever since he first saw her at the Bunker (2B says they met at the abandoned factory near the coast), he felt strangely drawn to her. He doesn’t know why; he just does, as if she’s a familiar friend. But whenever he tries to strike up a conversation, she immediately puts him down. She’s so _cold_ to him, and to be honest? These conversations he makes with her are supposed to be wasted effort. But that doesn’t matter. He’s always wanted to get closer to her. As a friend. As a fellow YoRHa. As a lover.

_As a lover._

As a lover... 

He wants to make her smile. He wants her to put her hands on him, hold her close. He wants to… 

_Emotions are prohibited,_ as 2B would say.

Do they have to be prohibited now? In this “dream” of his? No one’s around to chastise him if he were to indulge himself now. Operator wouldn’t show up soon, nor would the Commander come in and blame him for not focusing on a mission. It’s only him and 2B.

His thought processes are cut off as he feels her slowly pump his length in her hand.

“Mmmh…”

Unable to buck his hips, heat pools in his abdomen as 2B strokes him. She’s so gentle, yet she feels so _good._ It feels miles better than when he does it himself. He feels heat rush to his face and resorts to closing his eyes at this point, focusing solely on the pleasure he’s getting from her. She moves the hand that was gripping his hip to hold the base of his member, and with her other hand, rubs circles on an area under his head making him moan breathily. It’s as if she knows exactly where to touch him.

“2B... Please…”

He hears her giggle into his ear. He opens his eyes, and while his vision has cleared, 2B is still on his groin. It should be impossible to hear her at such a close proximity.

_Wait. Where…?_ She’s on his lower half. _Who is this?_

Whatever he was going to say, he moans as his length is engulfed by a wet, warm sensation. She runs her tongue under the tip of his head as she continues to put him inside. _It’s so warm,_ he tells himself. He’s wanted this so badly. Every fiber of his being has wanted her so, so badly. He can only continue to whimper and gasp as he feels another pair of gloved hands on him.

“Hah… Ah… Two?”

2B puts her hands on 9S’s abdomen to give her support as she bobs her head up and down, gently sucking and humming contentedly. The other pair of hands goes under his clothes and caresses his chest. _This is… Another 2B…?_ He wonders if she can feel his heartbeat, hard and fast, right under his skin.

_Wait,_ he thinks to himself. He’s lying flat on the ground. How is 2B phasing through the floor? This isn’t supposed to be possible.

  
  
  


Well, damn it all. Do dreams even have to make sense? He wants her. He just wants to feel good and melt under her touch. Inconsistencies don’t matter. Nothing matters as long as she is here.

The 2B on his groin takes him further into her mouth, and the tightening feeling around his length is dizzying. He can only groan her name out. “2B…”

The 2B behind him gently places a finger on his lips, and speaks. “Shh.” Instinctively, he opens his mouth and she puts a finger in, and then another swiftly follows. He gags when she pushes a little too deep; she pulls them out of his throat and rests them on his tongue, lets him suck and run his tongue over them. 

“Don’t speak. Just enjoy this.”

She moves her head to his side and looks straight into his eyes. While unable to turn his head, he can move his eyes just enough to see her face. Her lips are curled into a smile, a real one rather than just a trick of the eye. She isn’t wearing her visor, and her eyes are a pleasant light blue, like the grey-ish blue sky he’d see for hours at the Flooded City when they go fishing together.

He feels her touch his cheek, hooking her fingers under the black fabric of his visor, and lightly pulls it off his face.

Now that he’s looking directly into her eyes, he feels… exposed. Almost like he’s been laid bare for her. Cut open and laid on an operating table, with her gawking at the sight. He’s never taken his visor off unless he’s alone inside his room at the Bunker. It’s a strange sensation. He doesn’t know what kind of emotion he’s feeling, having 2B look at him like this. It’s like a hungry predator watching its prey squirm under its grip; he’s immobile and helpless to whatever she wants to do to him. Whatever _they_ want to do to him.

A trail of saliva follows as she’s withdrawing her fingers from his mouth. She doesn’t give him a second to figuratively and literally catch his breath as she puts a hand to his throat and bites an area between his neck and shoulder, _hard._

“A-ah!” 9S winces in both pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure. Or pain? It doesn’t really matter.

If it didn’t draw blood, it was definitely very close to doing so. 9S immediately dismisses the thought as she peppers kisses on the bite mark and sucks on his exposed skin. The hand on his neck, while not tightly gripping it, makes it difficult for him to breathe.

But that’s fine. He likes the pain. It makes the pleasure feel even better.

Sleep paralysis doesn’t sound so bad. Why were humans so afraid of this? If there’s a god, thank _god_ that he can move his fingers now, because he’s desperately clawing and grabbing at the floor to hold on to anything. The 2B at his legs makes tiny mewls as he feels himself hit the back of her throat. His breath continues to be shaky as the 2B behind him rakes her nails on his chest.

It’s so much. _This is all so much,_ he’s able to muse to himself as every other coherent thought has been tossed out the window. He feels a firey sensation pooling in his gut, but he’ll hold his release for 2B. He doesn’t want to upset her. He wants to make her happy. To _satisfy her._ He’ll do whatever she tells him to.

...He’s able to weakly thrust his hips now. He wants more.

He wants more of her. One she gives him permission, he wants her to taste him.

When he’s about to tell her he’s close, 2B whispers into his ears with a soft, feather-light voice, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

“Tell me what you want to do to me, 9S.”

“I… I want to do… Ah…” he whimpers as he feels 2B sucking on his member. “A lot of things to you.”

She giggles. “Like what?” She tightens her grip on his throat. He feels his pulse thrumming against her fingers and his cock twitch in response. It’s getting harder to breathe now, but he enjoys it. He loves the feeling of being vulnerable - the feeling of being controlled by her. He loves her having fun, and from the look on her face, she is _definitely_ having fun doing this.

If only she could do this to him in reality.

“A-anything… Anything at all.”

Her tone stiffens. “Elaborate.”

“Anything… What do _you_ want me to do to you, 2B?” _Did I make her angry?_

2B takes him to the hilt, down to the base of his length, but that’s when the other 2B simultaneously grabs his throat in her hand like an eagle’s talons, making 9S cough. Her other hand digs her nails into the middle of his chest, and starts slowly and agonizingly leaving scratch marks on him. She moves her mouth close to his ears, and starts to whisper.

When she speaks, her words are garbled with dirty, filthy static.

“I want you to **** me, 9S.”

9S winces; the words are metal being scraped right against his ears. It’s as if the sounds wrack his mind with pain.

“Huh-?”

It doesn’t stop. She continues closing her hand on his neck, and pain shoots up into his face, blooms and curves into his head; he especially feels the back of his eyes _hurt_ , as if they were to bulge out of his skull. He lets out a pained noise and his pulse visibly beats against her fingers, but that doesn’t deter her. 

“**** me as hard as you can. As hard as you want.”

He feels the sensation of blood seeping out of his chest. She keeps scratching above his heart like she’s about to violently open him up, reach into his chest, and crush his black box in her own hand.

She’s going to kill him. 2B is going to kill him.

9S should hate her for this. He should **** her for this.

But can any god tell him why he’s loving this?

“2-2B, I can’t -” he feels himself get deep into the other 2B’s throat, and _fuck,_ that’s the spot, he’s going to die but it also feels so good and scary and _she keeps moving her head like that,_ fuck, and 2B, holding him like this- 

“Ah, 2- 2B-”

2B’s words practically drip virulence onto him as she says those two words. “**** me.”

The world feels like it’s falling apart as black masses swarm his vision, and he’s overcome with ecstasy.

There’s a repulsive snap as a viscous liquid pours out of him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He can’t make anything out from the static in his vision and hearing besides the scream of a man and the sickening sound of synthetic flesh meeting with metal.

“Is this… Death…? So dark… So… Cold…” is the only thing he can barely hear.

_I’m in… My body._ His entire body sears with pain. It’s impossible to know where it starts and ends, except for his left arm, which should have broken his fall. He can feel it’s been twisted into an uncomfortable angle, his shoulder blade dislocated with it. Warning sirens, their sound quality destroyed, repeatedly play in his ears.

_I fell down?_

That’s probably plausible. He doesn’t know where he is. Or cares, right now. He’s probably going to die here, anyways. 

“9S!”

_2B?_

Her voice is crystal clear as she runs to his side. She kneels down, and he can see her face, so full of worry and fear; 2B has never looked like this. The static in his sight doesn’t obstruct her visage; he can see every expression and tic she’s making right now. Even beneath her visor, he can sense her brows furrow and her shoulders shake.

She puts her hands under him, and he registers that she’s picked him up when he thinks his legs are dangling. He’d be screaming in pain right now if he could only muster the strength to.

“2...B…” 9S mutters weakly.

“Shhh,” she responds back to him. He feels a lump in his throat. “You don’t have to speak.”

The way she’s talking isn’t helping. She’s talking just like…

“A-ah…?” Is the only sound he can make, but he’s absolutely terrified, and despite the pain and all the static his senses feel, he can feel himself shake from the fear.

“What are… You doing to me?” he asks, his voice raspy.

“You’re injured.”

_Don’t touch me,_ is what he wants to say, but trying to say even a single word is agonizing.

2B seems to sense his discomfort, so she stands up and leans his head into her chest, and in this position, he’s able to hear her heartbeat. It’s not much, but the fabric of her clothes feel plush compared to the cold floor of wherever they were.

“Come on. Let’s go home,” she says with a faint smile.

He felt disgusting. He felt _gross_ about what had happened in hacking space. But the rhythmic sound inside 2B - the sound that shows she’s alive, conscious, and breathing with him - tells him that this isn’t a dream. He’s with 2B now. He’s safe. This 2B cares for him. This 2B isn’t a demon coming to kill him. 

He’ll go through the emotions he was feeling later.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i also had mild sleep paralysis after this dream, and my left arm was hurting like hell  
> i guess i'm literally 9S


End file.
